Canta Miguel, por mi alma
by NekoSan20196
Summary: "Nadie canta como Miguel, el peruano de patria dolida y sufrida. Nadie destruye corazones de hombres y mujeres como él lo hace, no por enamorarlos ni nada así, si no por su voz, que entra en el alma, como si la viera desnuda, sin pudor ni morbo, y la tomara para hacer con ella lo que quiera. " Latin Hetalia - Miguel Alejandro Prado / Perú


**Disclaimer: **Latin Hetalia le corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, nada me pertenece, solo este fic.

**Inspiración: **Gianmarco y su voz y su guitarra y su existencia

**Advertencias:** ...

* * *

Se ha sentado en una esquina de la ciudad, en un parque olvidado por la humanidad completa. Ha sacado su guitarra de su funda negra y con cuidado rasga las cuerdas.

Algunas personas abandonadas por Dios se acercan, atraídos por la voz que sale de esa boca morena. Nadie sabe que es, ese magnetismo que atrae a todos hacia donde esté el peruano cantando bajo, solo con su guitarra, acariciándola como si fuera una mujer a la que le hace el amor.

Será Manuel, el chileno de corazón acongojado y dulce, gran poeta y autor, no lo niega. Será Martín, argentino de excelencia, hijo del fútbol y gran danzante del tango, rompiendo corazones, tampoco lo niega. Será Luciano, brasilero de corazón, lo mejor de lo mejor en los carnavales, en las danzas y el fútbol también, nunca lo negaría. Pero nadie canta como Miguel, el peruano de patria dolida y sufrida. Nadie destruye corazones de hombres y mujeres como él lo hace, no por enamorarlos ni nada así, si no por su voz, que entra en el alma, como si la viera desnuda, sin pudor ni morbo, y la tomara para hacer con ella lo que quiera. Incluso, a veces canta en una de sus lenguas maternas, el quechua, y a pesar de que nadie le entiende ni una palabra, le escuchan, porque tal vez lo que dice es tan hermoso como suena su voz dulce y triste. Pero Miguel no solo destruye los corazones de aquellos que penan en vida, también crea vida donde nunca hubo, quizás porque conoce el alma humana mejor que la palma de su mano fuerte y de trabajo, alfarero, trabajador de cerámicas y tejedor de diseños cien por ciento peruanos, manos duras y grandes que se vuelven tan dulces y tristes al rasgar las cuerdas y al cautivar a la gente. Pero tan enérgicas cuando decide cambiar el tono y toca un cajón de madera para deleitar y hacer bailar los pies de quienes los arrastran normalmente.

Su voz grave atraviesa el espíritu de los hombres, lo toma, lo eleva al cielo y lo baja al mismísimo infierno, para jugar una partida de ajedrez con el diablo mismo. Pero finalmente los sana, a todos, de alguna manera ha tocado una fibra que destruye y reconstruye, y los eleva nuevamente.

Un gato negro duerme sobre las piernas del pelinegro de ojos chocolates, tirando a un miel, pardos, le dice siempre su madre, o le decía, antes de morir, el dice marrones, marrones claros tirando a miel, pero son pardos, aunque lo niegue una y otra vez.

Hace frío en la ciudad de Lima, el se encuentra frente a la catedral que cuida su patria y capital. Esa, la Catedral de Lima, que se sostiene imponente ante la gente y ante él. Se pregunta que, si entra, si será perdonado. No recuerda sus pecados, pero sabe que algo ha hecho para merecer lo que vive, ese infierno en tierras humanas que lo acosa día de noche, cuando duerme y cuando no, al cerrar los ojos en un parpadeo ve fuego de infierno y no la luz celestial que cree que rodea ese lugar tan sagrado y valioso para su gente.

Con un suspiro y paso cansino, saca su guitarra, el gato le gruñe por molestarle y este ríe sin ganas, el animal callejero y escuálido se mueve de su regazo y se acomoda a su costado. La guitarra brilla con el poco sol que ha salido ese día y comienza a tocar la guitarra. Rasga, aprieta, toca y consume su alma con cada nota que sale, la gente ya no le rodea, la gente ahora le ignora como hijo de la calle y la mala muerte, cuando una vez fue hijo de la música y su madre, su madre que no estaba. Y no cuenta a su padre, que él nunca existió ni lo hará, aunque lo encuentre y lo reconozca y le diga que le pagaría todos sus caprichos con tal de que le llame padre y le amara.

Una niña, una niña de cabello negro y largo se ha sentado frente a él, le mira con curiosidad. Esta pequeña tiene los pies descalzos y negros por la suciedad de las calles, la piel seca por la falta de agua y un buen baño, cabellos enmarañados y grasosos y los ojos alegres y dulces de la inocencia. Esa pequeña criatura se ha sentado frente a él en un acto de misericordia y luz de Dios.

Le sonríe, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y le pide que cante para ella, que nunca había escuchado a alguien cantar tan dulce como él, "dulce como el manjar blanco que mi mamá me daba en casa". Y Miguel no evita soltar una lágrima de alegría y le canta como nunca, regalándole una sonrisa llena de lágrimas saladas, mientras la niña intenta seguirle el tono con voz torpe pero llena de esa vida que le faltaba a él.

El gato ahora yace en el regazo de la niña y con cuidado lo acaricia mientras este ronronea y se duerme con confianza y ternura propia de un animal abandona que ha encontrado calor en el corazón de una persona humana. Mientras la niña canta y llora al ritmo de Miguel que toca la guitarra y llora con ella. Y se pregunta por un segundo, si esa niña era igual que él y dolía de todo y vagaba por esa calle con eternidad como meta final. Y se pregunta, también, si esa niña había ido a la Catedral en busca de salvación o muerte entre las frías catacumbas que hay en los bajos niveles bajo la tierra santa.

Así pasan los días y cantaban los dos frente a la Catedral de Lima, pero nunca se atrevían a caminar unos pasos, con miedo a ser consumido en llamas al tocar las frías baldosas del suelo con pies descalzos y alma en pena. Pero hubo un día, un día en que llovía fuerte para ser Lima, no era la típica llovizna que obligaba a las madres a correr a recoger la ropa tendida en cordeles al aire de la ciudad. Esa lluvia con gotas gordas y pesadas era un presagio que le acongojaba el corazón, y cuando creyó que la muerte lo había vuelto a visitar para llevarse a esa niña, la vio correr hacia él. Debía estar llorando, porque el agua de la lluvia creaba surcos en sus mejillas morenas con hoyuelos de ternura perdida. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es? No respondía la niña, solo lloraba sobre el polo negro de quien se había vuelto su hermano, Miguel, el peruano que una vez fue de sonrisa fácil, de malos chistes y de música de calle y risas, ese chico que iba a misa todos los domingos y comulgaba y se confesaba, ese chico que vivió una vez con voz en cuello y ahora susurraba.

Cuando por fin respondió sus preguntas, el corazón de Miguel paró y su tráquea se cerró en un nudo insoluble y quiso morir junto a esa niña en ese momento. La tomó en brazos y entró a la Catedral con desesperación. Buscó a un padre de la Iglesia que le ayude y cuando lo vio le lloro de rodillas, que protegiera a esa niña, que su padre le golpeaba y le hacía daño a su madre, que sus hermanitos solo lloraban y nadie podía hacer nada.

Con dolor en los ojos, el padre de Iglesia le recibió y se la llevó para limpiar su rostro con golpes y sangre que no era suya, congelando a Miguel al ver esa realización del diablo frente al altar de Dios. Y es por eso que se paró y corrió, sin hacerle caso a los gritos del pastor de Dios que le pedía que se quedara y no hiciera nada. La pequeña ya no gritaba ni lloraba, miraba con terror la puerta por donde había desaparecido el moreno y tras él corrió gritando "hermano Miguel, hermano Miguel, ¡cuidado que papá tiene un arma que humea y perfora almas!". Se quedó parada, viendo como el muchacho buscaba la casa que ya conocía por fuera, donde vivía la pequeña, esta le sigue, de cerca, con miedo.

Entonces se escuchan gritos de mujer y niños, y el bufido de un hombre enrabiado con la vida y ahogado con el alcohol de la paga de la semana, de la renta de la pequeña casa, del pago del colegio de los niños, del medicamento del menor que tose mucho durante las noches y desde hace unos días ya no se mueve y está frío como piedra dejada bajo la lluvia.

Y ahí entra Miguel, sin miramientos ni mirar atrás a la pequeña niña que espera a que salga, y espera, y espera, y espera, pero nada, solo un disparo y el silencio de la vida que se va entre los dedos de una mano huesuda sin piel ni carne entre los huesos. Y es que dentro hay solo sangre, una mujer que sostiene el arma y dos hombres en el suelo, uno que agarraba al otro, manchando de sangre el suelo que la mujer fregó toda la mañana esperando a su marido que nunca llegaba y solo sabía mojarse de lágrimas y eso malograba la vieja y podrida madera sobre la que yacían tumbados esos dos hombres.

Miguel mira el techo, por el hueco de la puerta ve a la pequeña que se moja con la lluvia, que lo mira con ojos perdidos. Sonríe, está bien, ahora ese hombre no le haría daño a nadie, ni a ella ni a sus hermanos y mucho menos a su madre. Suelta un suspiro y siente como todo se pone frío, sabe que no es la lluvia que ya no le llega ni el aire frío que le mueve el cabello, sabe que es la dulce muerte que quiere llevarse su alma, su alma de cantor, de guitarrista, de destructor y salvador de almas. Canta, entonces, sanando, se dice, porque el alma solo sana con la música peruana. Y por eso canta para la niña que lo mira, esa pequeña adopción de su alma para evitar la soledad.

Finalmente muere, y con los ojos abiertos mira a la pequeña, los bordes de su vista se hacen turbios, negros y todo se apaga de a pocos. La mano que tenia sostenida en el aire hacia ella se ha caído y retumba el sonido en el suelo. Uno de los bebés llora, no por el ruido y el ajetreo, si no porque su hermano no despierta de su eterno sueño. Así como no despertará Miguel, el peruano de patria dolida y sufrida.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Miguel (Perú). Me ha gustado, es una bonita experiencia escribir sobre tu propio país. En esta ocasión he creado un Miguel más melancólico y triste, cosa que no suele ser. Para conocerlo mejor entren al siguiente URL: askperu (punto) tumblr (punto) com este Tumblr es un ask de la creadora original de Miguel (Kuraudia). También quiero añadir, que si por un segundo ofendía a alguien, que me perdonen, no ha sido mi intención, yo respeto a todas las personas sin importar nacionalidad, sexualidad o religión, así que lo menos que he querido lograr con esto es faltarle el respeto a alguien. Eso sería todo...

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
